A different birthday
by Annalizzie
Summary: Galinda is used to huge and formal parties but, one day, her friends decided to make a different birthday party for her. How will she react? Fiyeraba fluff and Gelphie friendship. A present to my friend and beta reader, Doglover645.


**HAPPY B-DAY TO MY FRIEND AND BETA READER JULIE (DOGLOVER645)! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY AND THIS ONESHOT IS MY PRESENT TO YOU :)**

 **So, obviously, I'm publishing this without consulting Julie because since this is my present for her, I would not consult her. It's a surprise!**  
 **Since I did not consult her, I might have some errors (I hope not) because english isn't my mother tongue but, even if I do, the intention is what counts, right?**

 **Disclaimer: hah, I wish.  
**

* * *

Fiyero was making his way through the halls of the college towards the library where he knew he would find his green, but amazifying girlfriend.

"Hey Fae!" he said, approaching her and kissing her lips.

"Hi!" she responded, when the kiss ended.

"Are you studying? I know you like to study everyday but, since we won't be having exams at least until the end of next week, would you care to come with me to the ice cream parlor? The temperatures are rising, we could have some ice cream to refresh and have some time of our own." he declared, twinkling his eyes mischievously "What do you say?"

She smiled and kissed him "I'd love to Yero, but I can't right now. And no, I'm not studying. I am doing something important here. " She replied.

He looked surprised. What was she doing in the library if she wasn't studying?

"What are you doing then?" he asked, curious.

"That information is classified." She declared, with a serious tone.

"Please don't tell me you're secretly working for some kind of crazy crime organization." He responded.

"Oh, you're such an idiot sometimes! No, I'm not, I was kidding!" she giggled.

"Yeah I said that but, deep inside I was kidding too." He replied.

She raised her eyebrows and he changed the subject "Anyways, can I be part of that important thing you're planning to do?"

"Of course you can! And you won't be the only one to participate in this, Nessa and Boq will too, I'll just talk to them later." The raven-haired witch declared.

"So, what's it about?" the Vinkun Prince asked, curiosity increasing inside of him.

"Next week's Galinda's birthday, on tuesday, and I want to make something really special for her!" Elphaba stated.

"What's on your mind?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, she's always used to big parties in the Ozdust ballroom but I wanted to make something different for her, something she would never forget." The green girl said.

"Don't be silly, she would never forget something you would do for her, she loves you. But it's kind of hard to make something different for Galinda since she's so used to those huge parties and those things…" Fiyero replied.

"You were like that." She stated.

"I was. I'm not that like anymore. You changed me. You're the best thing that happened to me." He sincerely responded.

"I love you." Elphaba stated.

"I love you too." Fiyero replied and they kissed.

Elphaba broke the kiss "Why did you do that? I was enjoying it so much!" he moaned.

She sighed "I'm impressed how you haven't already won the 'Corny Award of the Year.'"

He laughed "It's because I'm so charmous that even the awards aren't worth of having me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Whatever. Now, if you mind, I'm planning something here and I could use some help."

"I'll gladly help you." Fiyero responded.

"Of course you will. Otherwise I'd hex you." She responded in a low, hoarse and dangerous voice that he always found so sexy.

He grinned "Let's do this!"

* * *

The next three days later, Galinda noticed Elphaba had been, somehow, avoiding her and she tried to remember if she had done something wrong but she couldn't remember anything. What was happening?

Galinda decided to give it one more shot and found the green girl sitting on a bench in the college garden's with Nessa.  
When Elphaba noticed the blonde's approaching, she quickly hid the small papers she had on her hands "Hey Glin, what's up?" asked Elphaba, pretending she wasn't doing anything.

"Can we talk for a second? Or minutes? Or hours?" Galinda asked.

"Humm, excuse me, Boq must be waiting for me, we decided we would meet at the cafe for a snack, I'll see you guys later." Nessa interjected and Elphaba, discreetly, put the small papers in a secret pocket that her sister's wheelchair owned. With that, Nessa left.

Galinda turned to Elphaba again "I know you are dating Fiyero and I'm happy for you but we haven't had a properly girl talk since a few days ago. And even if you date him, I know you would never leave your best friend. So, my question for you is: Have I done something wrong to you?"

Elphaba suddenly felt horrible. She was so busy with Galinda's birthday that she couldn't even give attention to the bubbly blonde! She was failing at multitasking. Failing miserably.

"It's nothing Galinda, you haven't done anything wrong, I promise you." Elphaba responded.

"Okay, then what were those papers you had in your hands?" the blonde asked.

Luckly, Elphaba had more of those small papers with her "Oh, you mean, these?" she asked, showing Galinda the papers in her hands but feeling slightly nervous "I was teaching Nessa how to do an… an origami!"

"Really? How cute! Can you teach me?" Galinda exclaimed excitedly and sat with Elphaba.

"Okay, I'll start with the simple ones. Then we'll do something more complex." The raiven-haired witch stated.

"Oh, can we create a swan later? I love swans, they're so elegant!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Yes, of course!" Elphaba responded. Thank Oz the green girl knew how to do origamis.

* * *

The big day had arrived! Galinda's birthday! The blonde woke up and found herself alone in the dorm. Where was Elphaba? Seriously, that green girl was like a puzzle sometimes.

She got up, dressed, put some make-up and exited the room. She only had two classes in the morning, the afternoon was free. The blonde noticed neither of her friends went to classes that day. Where was everyone? Why did they vanish like that? Has she done something to upset them so much that would make them leave Shiz? She didn't know but she was growing worried.

Galinda went to the locker and when she opened it, she found something interesting, a small paper with something written on it, an unrecognizable calligraphy, pasted inside the locker's door ' _I see you found this note, just as I wanted. During your journey, you'll find small papers like these which will lead you to your destination. I want you to think of a place where you can play with balls. NO, NOT THOSE KIND OF BALLS! There's a friend of yours who loves to kick the ball with his foot, trying to score. Somewhere in that place, you'll find your next paper. Good luck!'  
_  
Galinda chuckled at the note. Destination? What destination? Balls? Ahahah, what? Who could have left that note in her locker? Was this a prank? And who was that friend of hers who loved to kick balls?

She exited the building and wandered in the gardens, trying to remember that friend? Who was he/she?

"Someone who loves to kick balls… Someone who tries to score…" the blonde muttered to herself. After wandering a little more, a light lit on her head "Oh yes, of course! Boq loves to play soccer! How could I be so stupid to not realize it right away?" she exclaimed and made her way through the gardens, towards the soccer field.

When she arrived, there were two teams playing at the moment. One boy from one of the teams left the game for replacement and when he noticed the blonde he approached her "Hey, you're Miss Galinda right?" he asked.

"The one and only." She replied, noticing that the boy was in fact, attractive.

"I heard today's your birthday, so happy birthday!" he exclaimed.

"Why, thank you!" she responded.

"I have something for you. Stay here, I'll be right back." The boy stated.

He was going to give something to Galinda? He did not even know her! Despite the fact she was so popular, it didn't mean everyone in the college remembered her birthday.

The boy came back to her with something on his hands "This ball is for you." He said.

"Well thanks, that's very kind of you but I do not play soccer at all…" Galinda replied.

"I know but please accept it! It's a new model and it's very resistant. And pretty, I'd say." The boy retorted.

"Okay, I accept it." She gave in.

"Good, I'll see you around Miss Galinda!" the boy responded and left for the game.

Galinda left the field, playing with the ball in her hands but not paying attention to it. Why would that boy , randomly give her a ball? She was horrible at soccer, she knew that. So, why?

She sat in a bench and looked at the sky, random thoughts coursing through her mind.  
The blonde looked at the ball again. While she was moving it, she found a paper pasted to it that said ' _So, did you find that_ _boy attractive? Muahahah, I thought so! Now, there is a place where a friend of yours adores going. It's a place where you can't ever have enough of it. It's rather addicting…'_

"I have a friend who loves to go to a place rather addicting? I can't ever have enough of it?" Galinda muttered to herself.

What place in this world could it be?

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Fiyero, Elphaba, Boq, Nessa and Galinda were having a snack at the creperie, one specific afternoon._

 _"I love this place, it's so addicting, if I'm not careful, I'll get fat." Nessa giggled._

 _"Right. You can't ever have enough of it." Galinda replied._

* * *

"Oh yeah! I'm the one who said that! I showed my friends the lovely creperie near Shiz!" Galinda realized and sprinted towards the creperie, determined to find the next paper.

 _Why is it so hard to remember something you said or know about other people in the moment you need the most?_ She thought, slightly annoyed.

She entered the creperie and started her search for the paper. She didn't even care what other people would think, she just wanted to find the damn paper. That was when a waitress approached her "Miss Galinda, happy birthday! It's nice to see you! Are you looking for something?"

This time, the blonde didn't even question herself, this waitress knew her very well and she also knew her birthday. "Well, hum, you could say that. Tell me something, have you seen any of my friends here today?"

The waitress pretended "No, I haven't, I'm sorry. Can I offer you a pancake?"

"I don't have time for that now, I need to find my friends—"

Galinda was cut off "Just relax a bit Miss Galinda and eat a pancake, I'm sure you'll find them soon."

She gave in and sat. When the pancake arrived, she noticed it wasn't her favorite. The pancake in front of her looked good, but still not her favorite. It had mango and peach instead of strawberries and blueberries. That was Nessa's favorite pancake.

She ate it and when she finished it, her eyes caught sight of the piece of paper on the plate, covered with some chocolate _'I hope you liked the pancake! Now, focusing on your journey, a friend of yours forgot his swimming cap somewhere here in the campus. Can you find it for him?'_

Swimming cap huh? Someone who liked swimming and forgot his cap somewhere. _Him_. So, it's a male swimmer.

 _The only logical place where he could have left his swimming cap would be the swimming pool._ The blonde thought _.  
_  
"Fiyero. Yes, he is a swimmer, one of the best in campus!" the blonde exclaimed, exited the creperie and ran towards the swimming pool.

No one was having class at the moment, which she thanked for since it would make her task easier.

Galinda, secretly entered the dressing room of the boys. No one was there, thankfully. She searched for the swimming cap but couldn't find it.  
She went back to the pool, looked at it's bottom and found a swimming cap. That would be Fiyero's swimming cap!  
Hold on a second, no! Galinda, wouldn't get wet, that was out of the question! She tried to think of something that would allow her to get to the swimming cap without getting wet.

That's when a grin appeared on her face.

She didn't have her wand, instead, she moved her hands harmoniously, muttering something not intelligible " _Alad thorum schiztrum!"_ and pointed her right finger to the swimming cap under water.

Nothing happened. At least for a few seconds. Without counting, Galinda was suddenly hit by a splash of water, the swimming cap hitting her right in the face. The spell worked at all, but the wrong way. It was supposed to emerge gracefully from the water!

"Okay Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, try not to be annoyed, everything's fine, you just need to practice a little more." She spoke to herself, trying to calm down.

She eyed, carefully, the swimming cap, looking for a clue. And oh, she did find it.

Surprisingly, the paper inside the swimming cap wasn't wet, it was like someone put a spell on it to prevent it from becoming wet. Clever.

She read the small paper ' _If you're reading this, it means you managed to get the swimming cap from the water somehow. And I know you haven't had a bikini with you and you wouldn't have the courage to get naked into the water, even if the pool was empty and less to wet your clothes! Or did you? I'm dying to know! Anyways, I heard that a certain friend of yours, who is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe, loves to read. She was looking for a book called "Enigma: the machine that_ _revolutionized the World" Can you find that book for her?'_

This one was easy: Elphaba. She loved to read and Galinda remembered with a chuckle the day the two of them met and loathed each other. That was when the blonde said she was unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe.

Next stop: Crage Hall's library.

Galinda arrived. The library was so huge she knew she wouldn't find it among so many books, so she asked an employee for help.

But they took a while to find it.

"Thanks!" Galinda responded and the employee nodded and left.

She thumbed the book, looking for another small paper. And she found it, pasted inside the book cover _'Great job! I knew you could do it! There's only one place left to go: your final destination._ _Do you remember a stream that passes closer to the university, in the woods? Follow that stream and then, turn right and you'll find a small abandoned house. I'll see you there.'_

Of course she remembered that stream: the Suicide Canal!

But Galinda hesitated when she read about the abandoned house. Could it be a pedophile interested in her? Maybe yes, maybe not. She would have to risk to find out. Even if it was a pedophile, she would just throw him a spell and run a way.

The bubbly blonde exited the university and followed the stream. When she noticed the old house, she turned right. She took small steps, looking around her to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed.

Then she entered the house. Silence. Complete silence and some darkness, there were some windows, thank goodness, she hated the complete darkness.

"Humm, hello? Is someone in here?" she asked.

Suddenly, the lights lit up and mini fireworks, mainly pink and green, were launched.

"Happy Birthday Galinda!" Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq exclaimed joyfully, stepping out of a door.

"Oh my Oz, this is incredible!" Galinda squealed.

The old house, who looked hideous on the outside, was amazifyingly decorated on the inside. So many balloons, a table with various types of candies, ice creams, pancakes with blueberries and strawberries and, of course, her birthday cake.  
There was also a pink bouncy, Galinda style!

"You did all of this, for me?" Galinda asked, incredulous.

"Yes. All this preparation was the reason why I was avoiding you, I couldn't let you find out, I wanted it to be a special surprise." Elphaba stated.

"Yes, and those papers you saw on the other day, were the clues, not Elphaba teaching me how to do origamis." Nessa said.

"Yes, now I understand. Oh this is amazifying… Thank you so much, you're the bestest friends ever, I love you all!" Galinda launched herself to her friends in a group hug.

"I have a present for you Galinda." Said Fiyero, while giving her a small box.

"Oh my Oz, this is so pretty, thanks Fiyero!" He had given her a silver bracelet with pink stones.

"I have something for you too." Said Nessa, who gave her bath set.

"Thanks Nessa, this is adorable." The blonde replied.

"My turn now." Boq said while giving her a new, trendy hat.

"So cute, thanks Boq!" exclaimed Galinda.

"I guess I'm the only one left. I want you to have this." Stated Elphaba, while giving her a beautiful silver hairpin with the shape of small flowers and some crystals. "This was my mother's, besides the green bottle. This is my present for you."

Galinda gasped "Oh Elphie, there is no way I can possibly accept that, it was your mother's." the blonde insisted.

"I know. But accept it. You're my best friend and I love you. I want you to have it." The green girl stated.

And so, Galinda accepted the hairpin and put it on her hair, changing her hairstyle "Thank you Elphie, I love you too. You needn't all this you know, your presence is more than enough."

"I know but I wanted to make something different for your birthday. All of this and the clues were arranged especially for you. The soccer boy with the ball, the waitress and the pancake with mango and peaches, the swimming cap in the pool and the book in the library were and are allusive things to each of us. And now, this pink place is allusive to you."

Galinda couldn't contain her happiness and started crying. Elphaba hugged her "Hey don't cry, I thought you liked the surprise."

"Like it? I loved it Elphie, you guys are the bestest! All my life I had those huge parties with so many people I didn't know and I wasn't really happy. Now I feel truly happy because I am with you guys. Thank you for this, I'll never forget it. And actually, I had fun while searching for the clues." Galinda chuckled.

"Yes, I can tell you're kind of… wet." Elphaba chuckled.

"I guess I need to practice more my sorcery skills." Galinda replied.

"Okay, who's up for some champagne?" Fiyero asked, excitedly.

And so they had fun their own way. Why would you need giant parties when you can be with your bestest friends and have the bestest time?

 **Maybe you could…you know, post a review or something…**


End file.
